Apartes
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: Escenas -sensualmente-perdidas de "La Profecía" Rating M por lemmon
1. Chapter 1

_H__abía__entrado a la habitación de Granger despacio y muy lento. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, cubierta sólo por una camiseta blanca que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y claramente no tenía nada por debajo._

_Sonrió perversamente, la chica estaba atrapada, no podía hacer nada para escapar. Se acercó lentamente a ella, Hermione no había notado su presencia, se encontraba leyendo un viejo tomo mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño y él aprovechó la distracción para acorralarla en silencio y saboreo el peligro al descender su rostro a centímetros de las largas piernas de la muchacha, y deslizó su lengua por el contorno interno de sus muslos._

_Para su sorpresa la chica ni siquiera se inmutó, y de inmediato frunció el ceño ¿qué acaso no le gritaría? _

_Granger apartó lento el libro y había una descarada sonrisa en su cara._

_–– ¿Acaso crees que no me daría cuenta cuando entraste por esa puerta?_

_Draco sonrió._

_––Por supuesto que no. La come-libros siempre está un paso antes._

_La chica sonrió de medio lado y Draco sintió el corazón volcarse por el repentino gesto que no era familiar en ella, pero antes de poder decir algo, la chica se le acercó tanto que sus respiraciones agitadas por el efímero espacio entre ellos les cosquilleaba el rostro._

_No evitó jadear cuando ella deslizó su lengua rosada por los labios de él, y fue Granger quien se introdujo entre sus labios, reclamando lo que le pertenecía. Malfoy sonrió pagándola a su cuerpo, devolviéndole el beso mientras la recostaba en la cama, y la chica lo recibió abrazándolo con sus piernas, Draco las acarició disfrutando la osadía de la muchacha._

_Descendió los besos por el cuello de la chica, mientras ella jadeaba su nombre acariciándole el cabello y Draco podía sentir su pantalón empezando a estorbarle, le agradaba el perfume de su piel, tan suave y dorada que era increíble cómo se resistía para no comérsela a besos._

_La muchacha pareció notar el bulto que creía entre sus piernas, porque su cadera empezó a moverse contra las de él de forma circular y lenta, cualquiera podría perder la cabeza y el tuvo que apoyar la suya sobre el pecho de la chica._

_No tardaron mucho tiempo en despojarse de la ropa y ella masajeaba lentamente su pene por encima del bóxer antes de que él, mareado por el placer, se lo arrancara a la fuerza y se abriera paso entre sus piernas._

_––Voy a hacerlo, Granger–– susurró casi como una amenaza y la chica asintió gustosa, pero justo cuando la punta de su miembro comenzó a sentir la fricción de su estrecha vagina, abrió los ojos._

El rubio tenía la frente perlada de sudor y respiraba forzadamente. Golpeó la cama con un puño furioso. Maldición, era la quinta noche de seguida que soñaba con estar dentro de ella y ya no lo iba a soportar mucho tiempo, necesitaba saciar su sed de Granger. Tenía que verla a como diera lugar.

Salió de su habitación después de cambiarse la ropa húmeda. Tenía que besarla por lo menos, podía contar las semanas desde que no la tenía así de pegada a su cuerpo y no quería seguir esperando, le urgía, era casi una necesidad indispensable.

Caminó hacia su habitación, era muy tarde y sabía que ella lo mandaría al demonio si lo veía entrar, especialmente porque ella aún estaba enojada con él por echarla bruscamente de su despacho para hablar con Parkinson, ni siquiera fue a la mañana siguiente para salir a comprar los Menesteres de las criaturas mágicas, y estuvo evitándolo el resto de la semana.

Se paró frente a su puerta y comenzó a abrirla en silencio porque quizá ella estaba dormida, pero lo que escuchó fue otro portazo. La chica había entrado muy a prisa al baño y dudaba que lo hubiese visto porque cuando comenzó a abrirla ella ya se había escabullido dentro así que terminó de abrirla en silencio, estaba todo muy oscuro, ni siquiera la luz de la luna llegaba allí, aunque claro, eran como las cuatro de la mañana.

Malfoy murmuró un _lumus, _y una débil luz iluminó la estancia. Se acercó a la cama de la chica. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y húmedas, y por un momento creyó que a Granger se le había subido la fiebre, cuando reconoció el inconfundible olor que embargaba el colchón.

_Olía a sexo._

A sexo y a fluidos virginales. Una fugaz imagen bombardeó la mente del muchacho y algo se le movió dentro del pantalón al tiempo que escuchaba un jadeo que provenía del baño.

Apagó la luz de su varita y realizó un encantamiento _desilusionador _con ella, desapareciendo de la vista, seguido de un _muffliato_ sobre él mismo. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, el baño estaba en penumbras, pero lo que vio, le revolvió el corazón y la ropa interior.

Hermione estaba de pie recostada sobre la fría baldosa de mármol que cubría la pared, tratando de refrescar la calentura de su cuerpo, jadeaba frotando el endurecido pezón que se podía divisar entre la tela de su vestido de uniforme que claramente olvidó quitarse antes de dormir.

La chica tenía las mejillas muy rojas y los pequeños mechones que se habían escapado del bollo en su cabeza que recogía el resto de su cabello, se pegaban a su nuca y su frente por las gotas de sudor que había sobre ellas, su pecho y garganta subían y bajaban al ritmo de su cadenciosa respiración y ella jadeó más fuerte pellizcándose. Draco tenía ahora un enorme problema en el sur, y aprovechando la oportunidad, se recostó sobre la pared permitiéndose jadear al ver que las piernas largas de ella no sólo estaban cubiertas de sudor, sino de un líquido un poco más viscoso que se deslizaba desde su centro.

Hermione usaba la mano que no tenía en el pecho para acariciar su estómago, arqueándose y tornando sus ojos, hasta que de repente se detuvo y él tuvo miedo de que lo hubiese visto, pero la chica sólo se dejó caer recostada en la pared.

Se secó un poco la frente y empezó a bajar la corredera del vestido, dejando al descubierto sus senos cubiertos por el corpiño rosa que dejaba ver las dos cimas que ella no tardó en seguir masajeando. Todo era demasiado erótico y Hermione tenía las piernas separadas, justo cuando él creyó ver un atisbo de su ropa interior, ella flexionó sus rodillas para retirar todo el vestido.

La chica continuó pasando sus manos por su vientre, y Draco supo que era su lugar erógeno porque jadeaba más fuerte cuando lo tocaba, toda la tela que la cubría se transparentaba por el sudor y él miró los dedos descalzos de la chica que se contraían de placer, y quiso besarlos uno a uno, pero se limitó a apretar el bulto en su pantalón.

Ella gimió terriblemente apretándose los senos.

––_Merlín_–– la voz dulce de la chica casi le revienta la cabeza y se apretó aún más fuerte.

Draco observaba el vientre plano de la chica coronado por dulces gotas du sudor, pero fue él quien tuvo que secarse la frente esta vez, cuando ella abrió sus piernas dejándole ver las bragas oscurecidas por la humedad y como se deslizaban los rastros de ella hasta el suelo.

–– _¡Ah!––_ gimió la chica cuando cubrió su sexo con una mano y empezó a acariciarse por encima de la tela, frotando una y otra vez por varios segundos calientes, y sin resistirlo mucho más, la muchacha deslizó la mano por debajo de las bragas y abrió sus ojos en un mundano gesto de placer y suspiró. Draco la veía hacer movimientos circulares mientras intentaba no saltar como un lobo sobre ella. Hermione apartó lentamente el sostén transparente de sudor que la cubría, dejando sus rosados y erectos pezones al descubierto y él tuvo que agarrarse del lavabo jadeando al tiempo que abría el cierre de su pantalón.

La chica sacó la mano para jugar con el elástico del calzón mientras se mordía el labio y sonrió traviesamente cuando se deshizo de la prenda, dejándola en el olvido y el muchacho finalmente vio extasiado la piel rosa e hinchada del sexo de Granger, jamás habría imaginado algo tan perfectamente dulce y excitante. Fueron primero sus dedos delicados deslizándose por sus pliegues y gemidos que le daban vueltas a su cabeza. La mano de ella se movía cada vez más, centrífuga y rápida, era delicioso observarla complacerse.

––_Merlín… ¡Sí, por favor sí! ¡Sí… sólo un… oh… un poco!––_ las caderas habían tomado un ritmo sensual al compas de sus dedos, Draco la miraba embobado, jamás había visto algo más sensual y apetecible en su vida, y tan amado.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos recostando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ducha mientras se bombeaba a sí misma, jadeando y abriendo más sus piernas, hasta que para su sorpresa, Hermione tiró de un pequeño secador ––mágico por supuesto–– y lo encendió en modo de espera, el pequeño objeto había comenzado a vibrar y la chica gimió pasándolo por el contorno de sus labios deslizándolo por la clavícula y rozando sus pezones, gimió débilmente y se arqueó al pasarla alrededor de su ombligo y era casi gracioso verla torturándose a si misma hasta que un fuerte grito lo hizo estremecerse al verla pasar el pequeño objeto vibrador por su sexo, a lo largo y a lo ancho, y la chica se aferró de una toalla que había caído al suelo y sus piernas se tensaron y uno de sus dedos volvió a invadirla cada vez más rápido mientras la chica gemía y gritaba, arqueándose completamente y tocándose sin rastros de haber tenido pudor en su vida.

–– ¡Oh, no!–– gimió frotándose más fuerte–– ¡Oh, Dios mío!–– su cadera estaba enloquecida y sus nalgas se frotaban contra el frío suelo en cada vaivén, sus manos se restregaban sobre su clítoris y abandonó el aparato llevando una de ellas a su seno, tirando de él y masajeándolo como loca, Malfoy se acariciaba lentamente divertido y excitado–– _Por Dios_–– el movimiento era cada vez más tortuoso e indicaba que el final se acercaba, sus piernas se contraían y estiraban dejándole una buena vista de su vagina húmeda, hasta que, finalmente, la chica se contrajo con un gemido que a él le revolvió el vientre y exhaló presionando aún más su mano contra ella misma y los fluidos se regaron entre sus dedos, mojando todo lo que estaba bajo ella.

Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, con la vista nubada sintiendo las contracciones de su orgasmo, y después de una eternidad, se levantó cansada y se metió sintiendo vergüenza a la ducha, Malfoy la oyó gemir, pero esta vez de pena y miedo.

El muchacho espero a que encendiera la ducha y se acercó al suelo olisqueando el rastro de fluidos, estaba sudado y muy excitado, encontró las braguitas húmedas y se las llevó a la nariz inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, y se marchó pensando en cuan perfecto habría sido, si tan solo ella hubiese dicho su nombre.

...

Hola mis cariños, ¿cómo la están pasando? Sé que no he actualizado, pero de repente me voy a poner en eso y este fic cachondo se me aparece por la mente, decidí hacer este fic como el inicio de varios apartes que iré subiendo conforme _La Profecía_ vaya avanzando ¿no?, no sólo serán de Draco y Hermione aunque en su mayoría -por no decir todos- serán rating M por lemmon, y sí, creo que serán más que todo de estos dos, pero podríamos incluír otras cosillas.

En fin cielos míos, sólo pasaba por aquí a dejarles este regalito por la larga espera y prometo ponerme a trabajar en la nueva actualización.

Los quiero muchisisisisisísimo.

Ro.


	2. II

Hermione despertó en medio de las almohadas y sábanas, la habitación estaba aún oscura y se sentía terriblemente cansada. Giró su cabeza mirando la mata de cabello rubio revuelto, Draco estaba a su lado, durmiendo tendido boca abajo en la cama y uno de sus brazos le cubría los senos desnudos manteniéndola cerca de su cuerpo.

La sábana los cubría desde la cintura y estaba arrugada marcándole las piernas revueltas de ambos, ella había perdido la cuenta de las noches que llevaban _durmiendo_ juntos. Draco se removió pagándola de espalda a su cuerpo y enterró la cabeza en su cuello agarrándola del estómago y Hermione se rió por las cosquillas y por como parecía una almohada para él, lo sintió sonreír con los labios pegados a su cuello.

— ¿De qué te burlas?— le preguntó con voz ronca y Hermione no pudo evitar reír aún más, temblando bajo sus brazos.

—De ti ¿O acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

—Pues yo no estaría riéndome si fuera tu.

— ¿Y qué harías tú entonces?

—Oh, Granger, despacio. No creía que te convertirías en una ninfómana en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Yo soy la ninfómana ahora?

—Sí. ¿O quieres preguntarle a tu amigo el secador que vibra?

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par tensa y él la escuchó retener un gemido y temblar, pero esta vez no era de risa.

— ¿Q-qué?—susurró sin voz con las mejillas encendidas en llamas.

—Que te vi haciendo cosas malas en tu baño a altas horas de la madrugada.

— ¿Cómo es que me viste…?—casi sollozó y trató de recordar algo, pero no lograba encontrar algo que lo delatara, sin embargo, su panti había desaparecido misteriosamente— ¡Estabas ahí!

—Sí, y tú estuviste muy cerca de ser violada.

— ¡Oh, dios mío!_—_susurró ella tapándose la cara— _Qué vergüenza_—se hizo un ovillo tratando de encogerse en sus brazos—Dios, Malfoy… ¡te juro que yo nunca lo había hecho! ¡Es sólo que esa noche… esa noche yo…!— gimió apesadumbrada.

—Shhh— murmuró él acariciándole el vientre y ella trato de ignorar el placer que eso le produjo— a mí me encantó presenciarlo todo, Granger.

Hermione giró lentamente para mirarle el rostro mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

— ¿Crees que estoy enferma?

— ¿Qué?—él se rió divertido—Por favor, Granger, yo casi me quemo la mano de tantas veces que me corrí pensando en tus piernas para que ahora digas que tú eres enferma.

— ¿Quemarte la mano?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a olvídalo y bésame que mira lo que me has hecho— señaló la erección bajo la sábana.

Ella sonrió aliviada y besó sus labios con ahínco acariciándolo con su lengua mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco y este aprovechó para ponerse sobre ella.

Draco jadeó sobre sus labios cuando ella movió sus caderas haciendo rozar sus sexos. La tomó fuerte de la cintura apoderándose de su boca y la embistió lenta y circularmente y ella gimió sintiendo las cosquillas en el vientre, enredó sus manos en el cabello de él mientras lo sentía besarle el cuello. Acarició sus brazos fuertes y se aferró a ellos cuando él aumentó el ritmo mientras dejaba escapar suspiros roncos y le agarró las piernas apretándolas más a su cintura y ella lo rodeó mientras sentía las contracciones de su interior succionar el miembro de él y Draco gimió violentamente cuando ambos alcanzaron las estrellas, se derramó en su interior y ella suspiró sintiendo los delicioso espasmos prolongar el orgasmo hasta que sin tener muchas más fuerzas, se quedaron quietecitos y abrazados sucumbiendo lentamente al sueño.

—Sigo pensando que te he convertido en una ninfómana loca, Granger.

Ella loa abrazó sin responderle con la mitad de su ser inconsciente, pero en su interior le amó profundo y fuerte.

**Pequeño y corto capítulo situado justo después del capítulo 9: _Compartido. _Muchas gracias por leerlo, los quiero muchisisísimo y espero estar actualizando más prontito, sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo (¡ay! Lo sé, ¡excusas!) LOS AMO, corazones de melocotoneees!**

**Mil abrazos y envíenme energías positivas para poder terminar el capítulo de la profecía ¡Y poder subir las dos historias más que tengo en mis adorados cuadernos desde hace casi un año y que están ya empolvados! No quiero montarlas hasta no terminar La Profecía en mi cuaderno y todavía me falta unas cuantas cosillas larguitas.**

**Hace un tiempo pensé en crear una cuenta de tuiter sólo para mis historias y para interactuar con ustedes chiquillos, coméntenme si les parece. **

**Un besotototote. **

**Rose.**


End file.
